Lullabies in the Night
by ZoeysZone
Summary: One stormy night, Pietro finds a surprise on the Brotherhood's doorstep. Pietro-centric. Contains Kietro.
1. Chapter 1

AU: In this story, Kitty and Lance are broken up, but they have decided to remain friends and she comes over to the Brotherhood house occasionally. This story is a chance for me to explore Pietro's personality and how he would react to unexpectedly having to care for a child. This will be a Kietro, by will be more centered around Pietro. Wanda is not in this fiction though. Don't expect any frequent updates, I try but I'm not very consistent.

The rain is loud as the pounding echoes through the worn down house. Thunder rolls ominously overhead as a flash of lightning strikes just in front of living room window, causing the glass to tremble. Pietro glances uncaringly towards the window, before dragging his gaze back to the static filled tv.

Then, he hears something. It's faint and he can't quite make it out, but past the thunder, rain, and tv static, he can just hear it. The noise peaks his interest and he slowly rises off the couch. The sound gets louder as he leaves the room, raising his eyebrow as he faces the front door. Turning, he reaches for the handle, and yanks open the door. His eyes scan the area in front of the house, before dropping to the shivering bundle squirming on the door mat.

His eyes widen as he quickly snatches up the blanket, then a bolt of lightning strikes the spot where the baby had just been. The door slams shut with a resounding thud, the wood creaking eerily. He zooms up the stairs, flying into his room. Gently, he places the bundle of blankets on his lap.

Unfurling the soft, fuzzy fabric, he sees the plush face of a baby. It's shivering and its face is pale, almost blue. He throws off the damp blanket and carefully cradles it to his chest. He gently rocks it back and forth, soothing the child. Snatching up his own blanket, he smothers them both with it. Now swallowed in warmth and cradled in strong arms, the baby begins to calm, being lulled back to sleep.

The albino smiles down at the child as it snoozes happily against him, his shirt clenched in its little fists. With his back against the headrest, he slowly drifts off to sleep.

He awakens to the sound of whimpering. Blinking his eyes open, he gives a big yawn. He peers down at his lap, where the whimpering seems to be coming from, only to spot the baby with tears welling up into its eyes. That's when he remembers the events of the night before. He is drawn back to the present by the sight of the child's eyes. They are a mesmerizingly brilliant purple. Carefully, he lifts the baby up, cradling it to his chest like the night before. He slowly rises to his feet as he begins to rock it back and forth while hushing the child soothingly.

After calming it down, he sets the child on the bed just long enough for him to get dressed, before picking it right back up. He bundles it in one of his clean shirts, before leaving his room and making his way down the stairs. He can hear Lance and Todd arguing in the living room, while Fred cooks breakfast.

Lance, who has given up on the argument and has instead walked into the kitchen, is the first to spot the unusual bundle of cloth wrapped in Pietro's arms as the albino teen sits at the table, gazing down at the shirt.

Lance stands frozen in the doorway, "Um, Pietro, what'cha you got there?" he asks cautiously. His words catching the other two boys' attention as they turn to the teen in question.

Pietro slowly raises his head to look at the rock tumbler. "It's a baby, found it on our doorstep last night," he replies easily, his voice soft and calm.

The three teens freeze in shock as they stare at the speedster, whom has gone back to gazing down at the child.

"Breakfast is served," Fred breaks the silence as he slops two eggs onto four plates, before plopping them down onto the table. That's the last of their food, curtesy of Pietro who had stolen a few eggs yesterday. The four sit at the crooked table, eating quietly, an awkward tension filling the air.

"What's its gender?" Todd asks as he hops up next to Pietro.

"I don't know, actually, I haven't checked yet." The boy blinks for a moment, before glancing down at the baby, whose purple eyes peer back up at his. "You guys head out, I'll stay home today," he speaks distractedly. The three boys just shrug and drive off in Lance's jeep. Pietro sets the child down on his bed, before zooming to the store and snatching up some diapers, a bottle and baby formula.

With a determined huff, he begins to change its diaper. The experience isn't as bad as he has been told. But, that could just be because he did it at super speed. He reads through the directions on the container of formula. Then, he sets out to make some, with the baby- girl, he now learned- still cradled in one arm.

The child is now fed and changed, so he sits himself down on the stiff couch with the baby on his lap and turns on the tv.

After about two hours, he heads off to the library, with baby girl in tow. He seats himself in front of a computer and looks up how to take care of babies.

Now, with a basic understanding and list of supplies in his mind, he sets off for the mall. He asks for help when buying the child clothing. A nice lady who works there helps him figure out the baby's size and shows him what to look for. He ends up buying the child seven onesies, before going to the next store.

Then he buys her more formula, more diapers, and a binky. He pays for it all with the money he that he had pick pocketed off people on his way to the mall. He is preparing to leave for the Brotherhood, when something catches his eye. A plush, baby blue blanket sticks out on the shelf of colorful toys. He unconsciously walks towards it, his hand reaching up to touch the cloth. It is plush and soft, much like touching a cloud. Without thinking, he quickly snatches up the blanket and adds it to his bags. Then he heads to the food court to get a bite to eat, and maybe pick a few more pockets.

After eating a sloppily put together cheese burger and greasy fries, he stands up to refill his cup once more before leaving. Suddenly, something knocks into his back, he quickly steadies himself, hugging the baby girl to his chest. He hears the thud as the thing that rammed into him falls to the ground.

The person gasps, before scrambling to rise back to their feet. "I'm, like, so sorry, I didn't see you-"

He turns to find Kitty Pryde dusting off her pants as she apologizes. "Watch it Pryde." He sneers down at her.

The girl's hazel eyes widen as she spots the child- now sporting one of her new onesies- snuggled into the boy's chest. "W-Who's this?"

"I don't really know her name actually," he shrugs. Her eyes widened at the implication and she opens her mouth the voice her thoughts, when he rolls his eyes and continues, "no Pryde, I did not kidnap her. Somebody left her on the Brotherhood's doorstep last night, so I've been watching her all day."

"So, that's why you weren't at school." She flushes at the implication that she might have been worried about him. "But, why don't you just bring her to Xavier-"

His glare cuts her off, "are you trying to say I can't take care of a child, X-Geek?" She tries to squeak out a 'no', but he cuts her off once again. Bending down closer, so his face is inches from her own, he continues, "I've been taking care of myself since I was seven, so I think I can handle taking care of a baby."

Kitty flinches and takes a step back from the seething teen. "S-sorry, Pietro, I just thought it be easier since the institute has multiple adults…" she trailed off, giving up on the argument.

The two teens' heads drop to the baby's as the child begins to whimper, not liking the harsh voices. Kitty watches as Pietro's mood completely changes and the tense, angry aura surrounding him dissolves. His icy blue eyes soften as he stares down at the baby girl, he gently rocks the upset child, humming soothingly to her. Soon enough, the little girl in his arms quiets and falls back asleep.

Kitty feels surprised by the scene she has just witnessed. She feels a tingle in her stomach at seeing Pietro's tender side.

"So, what are you doing here X-Geek, school isn't out yet," the speed demon retorts, once the baby is sated. She jumps slightly, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Oh, um, I," she stutters uneasily.

"So Miss Goody-Goody actually decided to skip, huh?" Pietro laughs. Kitty blushes as he hits the nail right on the head.

"W-well, I, like, just, um…" she fumbles over her words, causing Pietro to laugh again.

"Didn't know you had it in you Pryde." He ruffles her hair before picking up his bags and speeding off, forgetting all about his plan to refill his cup.

After putting everything he has bought away, he makes his way back downstairs. The boys are back from school and are lounging in the living room. Pietro sits down next to Fred with Todd resting on the couch's armrest. While Lance sits lazing in the broken recliner.

The four continue to lounge around, watching the old, fuzzy tv, until they hear a gurgling sound coming from Pietro's lap. Eight pairs of eyes glue onto the tiny female. She's happily blowing bubbles as she grips tightly onto Pietro's pinky finger- which he had never realized she had taken. Within seconds, Todd is crouched in front of Pietro, cooing sweetly at the giggling infant. Lance sits rolling his eyes at the boy, yet secretly he can't help but smile at the darling girl. Fred laughs lightly, carefully rubbing the little girl's head with one of his chubby fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first story reviewer, hanbins, you made me so happy, I literally danced around for about 5 minutes. Comments really do help me with my motivation. I would also like to thank the guest that reviewed. Sorry, I meant to have this up like 2 months or so ago, but college got me busy. Now that finals are done, hopefully I can get back on track.

Even after Kitty and Lance officially broke-up, they decide to stay friends and she would still come over to the Brotherhood house every once in a while, seeing as the boys had gotten used to her presence there. (Wanda isn't in this)

* * *

Pietro stays back again when the boys go off to school. He sets out baby-proofing the entire house. Anything sharp, deadly, poisonous or chock-able is put up high and out of her reach. All sharp, hard edges are covered. Every outlet is given a plastic cover and all chemicals are under lock and key. Then he goes through the entire house, minus the boys' bedrooms, and cleans away any stains, dirt and possible signs of mold. Finally, after feeding and changing the baby, the two fall asleep on the couch with Pietro completely exhausted.

When the boys get home, they spilt their separate ways, with Fred and Todd leaving for their rooms. Lance is about to follow in suit, but stops when he spots the two figures lying on the rickety couch. A small smile creeps upon his face as he nears them. Then, he carefully reaches for the baby on the speed demon's stomach and picks her up, cradling her frail body against his chest. He is so busy staring sweetly down at the beautiful girl that he doesn't notice Pietro cracking an eye open and smirking at the leader.

"Can I have her back now?" the boy questions softly. His smirk only widens as he watches Lance jump back in surprise.

The said boy looks sheepishly at Pietro as his tanned cheeks dust red. He easily hands the sleeping bundle back to the albino. Pietro smiles, cradling the girl against him, before drifting off, back to sleep.

Pietro is awoken by the sudden smell of freshly baked muffins, which is quite odd since he knows that they don't have the money for muffins. Blinking his eyes open, he sluggishly raises his head towards the door of the house, to find Kitty happily chatting with Lance, a silver tray filled with the deliciously enchanting muffins in her hands.

After a moment, he rises off the couch, holding the child against him easily, and makes his way over. "What are you doing here Pryde?"

Kitty turns her head at the sound of his voice, rolling her eyes at his rudeness. "I just decided to stop by, and bring you some muffins," she responded. "Ororo made them," she glowered after seeing his face scrounge up at the thought of her cooking. She has been banned from cooking them anything after last year's incident when she baked them charcoal brownies that were as hard as rocks and tasted like dirt.

Pietro just huffs, switching the baby to one hand, before snatching up a muffin and dashing into the kitchen. "Mm, blueberry," is heard from the sink, as the boy stuffs his face while he prepares a bottle for the cutie in his arms.

Kitty just rolls her eyes at Lance, who laughs and joins his fellow teammates in the kitchen. "What are you cooking, Freddy?" Kitty asks as she seats herself at the wobbly table, setting the tray in front of her. Before she can even blink, two muffins are being whipped away by a disturbingly long, green tongue. "Ew, Toad, don't do that!"

Snickering is heard from the hallway, along with light thuds as the frog-like teen scampers back up to his room.

"Well, Lance just restocked the food, so I'm making spaghetti," Fred replies calmly, as if there had never been an interruption to the conversation.

"Yeah Pryde, so we don't need your little pity treats," Pietro sneers lightly after seating himself at the table to feed the child, earning a smack to the head from Lance as the brunette munches away at a muffin.

Kitty pouts angrily at the albino teen, "they're not pity muffins, Maximoff. It's just like, not any fun to bake anything at the mansion, because there are like, too many people and everything's gone in seconds."

"Yeah, and we like her pity treats," Lance agrees with a smile, groaning as pain shoots up his leg from the kick Kitty sent him under the table at calling them pity treats.

"Would you like some Kitty?" Fred asks politely as he places the noodles on the table.

But, Kitty just shakes her head, "No thank you Freddy. I already ate at the mansion."

"What a little salad?" Pietro snorts as he puts an old rag over his shoulder to burp the child.

"Shut up Pietro." She glares venomously at the teen, but he just ignores her and piled his plate with food. She had been quite surprised the first time she had seen the boy eat. The sheer amount of food that he could ingest is awe inspiring. And, when she had asked him how he didn't get fat, he simply replied that he had a very fast metabolism.

Half-way through dinner, the baby starts to get fussy. Pietro stands up, glaring at the others as he does so, "Don't even think about touching my food," he growls, before speeding up the stairs. Within minutes, he is back at the table, without the baby. The group carries a light conversation through out dinner. Kitty animatedly talking about life at the X-Mansion. Lance complaining about his job and Fred discussing school. Pietro mainly listens, adding a comment here and there as he stuffs his face. When dinner ends, Kitty returns to the institute and the boys ago about their usual business.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Amadora- ah-muh-door-ah(9)

So... it's been awhile... it seems to be a running theme with this story, where I have the chapter written out but can't figure out how exactly to end it so I leave it unpublished for months until I finally just post it. Lol. Thank you to my two lovely reviewers, Hanbin and guest. its so nice to get feedback, you guys really do keep me writing. For the last couple years it seems like I have fallen into a slump where I rarely write. I'm gonna try my hardest to come out of this hole I'm in. I hate that I haven't been writing as much as I used to, so bare with me.

* * *

"Amadora."

"What?"

"Amadora. That's what I'll call her," Pietro repeated, gazing lovingly down at the adoring baby in his arms.

"Um, okay," Todd answered awkwardly, staring confused at the speedster.

"Pietro, are you going to school today?" Lance asked as he descended the stairs.

"I would, but I gotta watch the baby."

"I'll watch her," Fred chimed in, from the sink as he washed his plate.

Pietro begrudgingly agrees, and carefully hands the little girl off to the huge blonde. For a moment, he felt fear course through him, at the thought of Fred accidentally crushing her. But, he quickly brushed the thought aside and ran upstairs to get ready for school. She would be fine. Fred, despite the way he looks, is very gentle.

The car ride in Lance's Jeep was quiet as they drove to school. Pietro had a hard time concentrating in any of his classes, his mind distracted with thoughts of Amadora. He couldn't stop thinking about what she would be doing, did Fred feed her? Had he put her down for a nap? What if she choked on something! He nearly stood up from his chair at the very thought of that happening.

* * *

He noticed a pair of girly shoes standing beside his locker as he stuffed his crap inside of it. He didn't acknowledge their presence until he was done and had shut his locker. In front of him, Kitty Pryde was leaning against the locker. He should have known, he thought with a roll of his eyes. She had her books clutched against her chest and a soft smile on her face. "Hey Pietro," she greeted sweetly.

"What do you want, Pryde?" he grumbled, sizing her up with a narrowed gaze.

"Don't be such a grouch." She rolled her eyes, as she turned and started to walk to the cafeteria, Pietro following along with her reluctantly. "I thought you might want my notes for the classes we share." She shrugged off-handedly as she sat next to Lance at the Brotherhood's chosen table.

Pietro opened his mouth to tell her he didn't need her help, but she was already pulling the notes out of her bag.

"So, Mr. Sanders assigned a three page essay due Thursday. And, in Ms. Faris' class we talked about sections two through four. Here," she handed him the papers she had sorted out while she talked. Pietro rolled his eyes at the valley girl but took the papers anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Pryde. It's not like any of these classes are hard. I already read through all the textbooks," he sneered, setting down the papers and getting his food without another glance to her.

Lance gave her an apologetic look, but she just shrugged off the albino's attitude. She was use to his snarky remarks by now.

"Where's Fred at?" She inquired with a curious look as she gazed around the lunch room.

"He's watching Amadora," Todd chipped in from his end of the table, before stuffing his face with the free lunch.

Kitty gave him a confused look with a tilt of her head, "Who's Amadora?"

"That's my baby girl's name," Pietro informed her nonchalantly as he returned with his tray.

"Aw," she cooed teasingly at him. Pietro only glared venomously in response. "That's a beautiful name, Pietro."

"Yeah, yeah, I wasn't really asking for your opinion, _Pryde_." With a smile she shrugs and rises from her spot on the bench. She gives a wave as she makes her way to her friends' table.

* * *

"Kitty?" The girl in question, turned her head to find Scott had come up behind her with his tray in hand. He stood there with an incredulous look on his face. "What were you doing at the Brotherhood table?'

The girl rolled her eyes in exasperation at the older boy's antics and continued walking to the table. "Calm down, I was just giving Pietro some notes from class since he missed a couple days." With that she splits away from him to sit on the opposite end of the table next to Rogue. The gothic girl gives her a slight nod of acknowledgement but doesn't raise her head from her book. The girl ignores Scott and Jean's disapproving looks and starts in on her food while trapping Kurt in a conversation with her about the latest show they had been bingeing.

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang, Pietro sped home, not sparing a glance at the jeep. When he opened the door and walked in, he spotted Fred on the couch. Pietro raced over, eyes searching for the small bundle of bright eyes and fuzzy hair.

He spotted the small baby swaddled in her blanket sleeping peacefully on Fred's large stomach. The bigger teen was snoring loudly while the TV droned on aimlessly. Pietro relaxed as he carefully scooped the child into his arms cradling Amadora to his chest. Unwrapping her, he checks her over, making sure she was perfectly intact. He then smells her diaper- its clean- and wakes up Fred to ask if he fed her.

After confirming he had in fact fed and changed the girl with no trouble, the bigger boy slunk up to his room to sleep some more.

With a smile, he lifts the little cutie up. She grins lopsidedly at him, letting out a cooing noise that sounded like the beginnings of a giggle. Pietro slumps onto the couch, finally able to take a breath as he relaxes with Amadora cuddled on his chest.


End file.
